invader Zim (Oc's Prov)
by Melody Violet
Summary: Nichole was an normal human well at least she though so, till she met Zim. She meets Zim and Dib. Rating may change to M not sure yet. For now it is T. I have some chapters already written. Chapters published so far. I would like a few reviews per update. :( Cause if no reviews I feel like I messed up big time.
1. The Newsthe green kid

_**Well hello people! This is my second invader Zim fanfic I don't own nothing! some please flag me if I didn't say that on my other invader Zim Fanfic. Note I am in the dog house with my parents. And the fact I um, been upset. I been depressed. I will update my story as much as possible depends what shit happens. And please keep in mind I have a school life. I am a freshmen.**_

* * *

_Please read and review for me. :) I would like that very much. Let me know how I am doing._

**Nichole's Prov**

I was at my school in math, boy I hated math. I was good in at it, its just that fact I see the numbers all hour; LAME! The teacher was nice to me. I am a distanced one. Meaning I don't interact with others a lot, I tend to want to be to myself. I have some friends like 3 best friends. Their stubborn too.

How I met them was when I was being bullied by a blond girl named Sarah along with her goons and 2 boys and a girl came up and got in front of me and stood up for me. Their names are Hannah, Matt, and Jacob. Hannah has blond hair and blue eyes, she is 5'6 tall. She is very thin not underweight. Matt has brown hair brown eyes. He is 6'2 tall. He is skinny as well. Jacob is Hannah's older brother, he is a dirty blond with blue eyes and is 5'10 feet tall. They were like family to me.

It was the last class of the day: homeroom. I noticed I had a note on my desk and it was addressed to me. I opened it it read:

Dear Nichole,

Your mother didn't want to tell you this, but by tomorrow you will be going to a new school. Your mother has already moved the furniture and boxes to the new house. She got a job out of state. Your new home is 5 hours away from here. I will be taking you to your new house since your mother is already there. Meet me by the main entrance when school is over.

From,

Mrs. Jekins

"Nichole please take your seat." Said Mr. Jones I was still standing in shock from reading the letter. The students were looking at me like I was deaf and I am not.

"Nichole I said to take your seat or will I have to send you to the main office?" Said Mr. Jones

"Mr. Jones I think she is upset." Said a red head girl

"Do I need to call your mother Ms. Lee?" Asked Mr. Jones

"Even if you do try to call she won't pick up and if you want read this letter Mr. Jones. I won't be here tomorrow cause I will be moving to a new school. I will be attending the new school tomorrow." I said with tears filling up my eyes.

"OFFICE!" Shouted Mr. Jones Some other kids stood up.

"Dude chill the fuck out! Moving to a new school is no fun. If I was her I would be upset as well." Said Sarah I was surprised that Sarah stood up for me. She bullied me so many times in the past and yet she stands up for me. The red head girl leaves the class and she was yelled at by the teacher of course. Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me out of class and I saw my friends.

"Your moving?" Asked Hannah

"My mother never told me I just got the news 5 minutes ago by letter, read this." I said handing Hannah the letter.

"Boy Mr. Jones is pissed off at us. He is nothing more than an cranky old man. He doesn't give a shit for how someone feels, I don't know how many times I was upset he went off on me. I know that your shy, but i am shocked that you said that in front of the class Nichole." Said Sarah

"I remember when my mother died of cancer Mr. Jone went off on me." Said Jacob

"Y'all are all gonna be written up!" Bellowed Mr. Jones

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING JACKASS. MR. CRANKY OLD MAN!" Shouted Sarah, Jacob and Hannah. Matt and I looked at at each other and laughed

"I'm gonna skip the rest of class with you guys, most likely be the last time I might see you." I said

"I can't blame you." Said Hannah

"My grandma works here she might be able to make some cookies and threw us a party real fast for you." Said Sarah

"I thought you were completely mean, but thanks for thinking about her leaving." Said Hannah

"Truth is I wanted to be her friend, but I approached Nichole wrong." Said Sarah

"Many people don't know how to approach me since I am so distanced from others." I said

"Now when other are trying to connect with you, your moving why the hell didn't your mother not tell you?" Said Hannah

"I wish I knew. Maybe she thought I was being beyond bullied, or she found a job and didn't want to tell me. I don't know really why she choose to wait like today to tell me through another person that sent me an letter. I was starting to like it here." I said

"You know we should try to keep contact with each other. I want to get to know you and to you if I haven't seem as though I changed, you just forget me okay?" Said Sarah and handed me her number, I already had my other friend's numbers.

"I know that we to off on a bad start this year, I admit that I was an jerk to you, but in reality I wanted to be your friend. I just didn't know how you would really respond to me. I love to party. Hannah you call me an party animal and I am. I tend to be selfish and only hurt others feelings." Said Sarah

"Well let's throw a party? For Nichole before our time runs out." Said Matt

"Meet me in the lunch room while I get my Grandma." Said Sarah and runs off.

"I am Serenity. She told me she wanted to be your friend many times in the past. She noticed that she was only bullying you, to her this is a fresh page to start over. When she is mad or upset she tends to be more of a jerk and she doesn't mean it." Said Serenity

"I noticed when she came up to me I could tell how she acts wasn't how a true bully would be mean to someone. I am glad she stood up for me due to Mr. Jones being a you know what. My school year to me seem to have gotten better and now I am moving, just like that." I said snapping my fingers. All of us started to laugh. We head down to the lunch room and there was cake.

"I heard that you won't be here and that you will be attending a new school. I saw forget today's school and have fun together, I am Mrs. Bridge Sarah's Grandma." Said Mrs. Bridge. We had fun till the bell went off and I had to leave. I went to the main entrance and saw Mrs. Jerkins.

"Mrs. Jerkins why couldn't my mother tell me in person that I was moving and would be attending a new school?" I asked

"She wanted to get you the help you needed. I would just be yourself at your new school. The kids there are plain stupid and can be fairly rude, so be warned. The teachers are there to help you." Said Mrs. Jerkins We were in the car while she was driving.

"During the last hour of the day me and my friends skipped that class and had fun, I hope mother isn't mad at me." I said

"If I was you I would of done the same thing. To me having fun before leaving is important mainly if it is the last day at that school for me. Your mother shouldn't be mad, she did tell you at the last second like on the last day you were going to be at that school. I can't blame you for your choice." Said Mrs. Jerkins

"So she shouldn't be mad?" I asked

"No, she can't get mad at you for that. If she is I will tell you what choices she made for you." Said Mrs. Jerkins

4 and a half hours later

"I am so bored." I said

"We're almost there." Said Mrs. Jerkins We were downtown in the city and we were on a main road now. She stopped the car by a gas station and we got out and stretched out our legs. I started to hear yelling.

"Zim I will expose you!" Shouted a boy When Mrs. Jerkins saw them

"What are you two doing up? Shouldn't you two be at home?" Asked Mrs. Jerkins

"Yes, but he is an alien!" Said the boy with black hair

"There are no such things as aliens. He has a skin condition. Do I need to take you two home? I am on my way to drop off her at her new house." Said Mrs. Jerkins

"Zim is tired. Zim is also lost." Said the green boy

"What are your names?" Asked Mrs. Jerkins

"I am Dib." Said Dib

"Zim will not tell you." Said Zim I started to laugh

"Well you just did." I said giggling

"Zim you are such an idiot. If you wouldn't use your name in third person no one would know." Said Dib laughing now

"Dib call your folks and let them know your being dropped off, same for you Zim. By the way I am Mrs. Jerkins and this is Nichole." Said Mrs. Jerkins Dib calls his folks.

"My sis is mad." Said Dib

"What she say?" Asked Mrs. Jerkins

"She wants me home as soon as possible." Said Dib and hangs Zim the cell so he can call. Zim calls his folks.

"They want Zim home as well." Said Zim Mrs. Jerkins set her GPS up and Dib and Zim tell her where they lived. We get into the car and leave the Gas station

"So why were you guys out this late?" Asked Mrs. Jerkins

"The Dib-worm was chasing me cause he is crazy." Said Zim I started to laugh, but I bit my lip

"No offense here, but chasing each other at this time is crazy." I said bitting my lip

"Your right. Man, what time is it?" Asked Dib

"Like 1 a.m. in the morning." I said punting at the car's clock.

"Are you going to Hi Skool tomorrow? Our skool doesn't have a name except the spelling is off for school." Said Dib

"Really? I think that's the school I am going to. My mo told me that I was moving at the last hour of the day by having my science teacher which is her write me a letter for homeroom. Before I left in homeroom I was upset and the teacher was yelling at me and I became friends with a bulling. Come to find out she only wanted to be my friend she got her Grandma involved and we had fun till the bell went off." I said

"Sounds like you had a blast. Stupid teachers" Said Dib I looked at Mrs. Jerkins she was smirking

"Yep and besides my new friends cussing out my homeroom teacher hehe it was funny. Mr. Jones was yelling at us to come back to class and they cussed him out. I laughed." I said

"Sometimes that teacher just needs to be fired. At least he needs to retire from being a teacher." Said Mrs. Jerkins laughing

"I agree." I said

"So, tomorrow your going to be at our school?" Asked Dib

"Most likely." I said

"Mrs. Bitter scares Zim and the Dib-worm. She is like an snake." Said Zim

"Not only that she keeps repeating the word DOOM for the umpteenth time." Said Dib

"Well Dib were at your house." Said Mrs. Jerkins Dib gets out of the car and goes into his house.

"Zim are you okay?" I asked

"Zim is upset. I went on a walk to try to claim down then Dib-worm started to chase me. Zim was lied to and that's all I can say for the time being." Said Zim

"Being upset is normal well denying your emotions is worse. Um I can be bad at words here." I said

"Zim dear I noticed that you lived over to the next neiborhood from Nichole's." Said Mrs. Jerkins

"Stop I saw my dog named Gir." Said Zim Mrs. Jerkins stops not by slamming her brakes Zim gets out and I swear I could have sworn I heard that dog talk!

"Mrs. Jerkins would you mind if I walked home from here I know the area here. Nichole would you mind if in the morning I take you to Skool?" Asked Zim

"No, I don't mind." I said

"Go on I will take her home. You better go home." Said Mrs Jerkins So Zim walks with his dog him and Mrs. Jerkins takes me home. I go upstairs and got to bed, and went to sleep.


	2. Zim's secretthe truth about my father

Nichole's Prov  
I woke up due to my mother. I got up went downstairs and I saw Zim at the table. He smiled at me.

"I heard a knock at the door and this young lad said he was a friend and was wanting to walk you to school." Said My mother smiling

"Did Mrs. Jerkins leave?" I asked

"Yes. Oh The door bell is ringing." Said my mother and went to answer the door; me and Zim got up and peeked at the door and there was Dib. We dart back to the table.

"Shit." mumbled Zim

"You two don't get along I take it. I am surprised that he knows where I live." I said

"Nichole a boy named Dib too wants to walk you to school." Said my mother

"Oh lord Jesus this is gonna be a long day at Skool." I said Zim looked at me like I was crazy.

"It means please have mercy something like that." I said Zim nodded. Dib came to the table.

"Zim I don't know what your planning, but I am going to stop you." Said Dib

"Boys, it is too early in the morning to start that Bullshit." I said

"Well, we need to hurry and got to Skool. My sister is outside." Said Dib

"How did you know where I lived at?" I asked

"I rather not say how cause you will be pissed." Said Dib

"Uh, huh? You stalked me didn't you last night." I said he looked down.

"Well lets got to Skool before we're late to class." Said Dib Zim was staying close to me by my side all through out the walk to skool. I noticed that he hasn't said much.

"Zim are you feeling okay? Cause you seem pretty quiet lately." I asked

"Zim is fine, just thinking what was said to me in the past." Said Zim looking at me in the eyes. I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Zim your not okay, your upset." I said Zim stopped and next thing I know he starts crying even Dib stopped to look as well. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him.

"I shouldn't be feeling emotions. I was lied to. I was banished." Cried Zim

"Wait, so your saying you were never on a mission to enslaved mankind?" Asked Dib

"Dib stop it." I said

"No he right. Nichole, I am not human. I am from a planet called Irk. My leaders sent me to Earth cause I was a defect. I am useless to them." Said Zim

"Zim I don't care what you are, I want to help you." I said He was crying in my arms.

"Even humans have defects when born. You can say that I am a defect. I am not like other people. I tend to be by myself. I been used to being lonely and mistreated by others. Even animals have feelings too. When you first made eye contact with me I noticed that you were upset. I knew that something was bothering you." I said

"Zim can we talk about this later at your base after school. We can't be late to skool or Mrs. Bitters will give us detection." Said Dib We started to run to skool. Dib's sister left us behind. Zim walked with Dib and I went to the office for my schedule for class. I too had Mrs. Bitters. I walked in.

"Class we have a new student today her name is Nichole Lee. Ms. Lee if you have something to say, say it now cause after this i DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP FROM YOU!" Shouted Mrs. Bitters I gulped

"Hi, um I hope we all can get along nicely, and maybe be friends." I said shyly

"You boy underground classroom of DOOM now." Said Mrs. Bitter and the desk that the boy was in flipped. I walked to the seat and Mrs. Bitters went on and on about how doomed the world was. Then the bell went off Dib and Zim came up to me. An girl came up to me.

"You boys leave her alone. I am Zita Those two are crazy." Said Zita in a snob way

"And they are also my friends." I said grabbing Dib's and Zim's hands and leaving the classroom.

"So where next?" I asked

"Lunch. We have like three more hours left of skool." Said Dib letting go of my hand. Zim continued to hold my hand.

"Zim why are you still holding her hand?" Asked Dib

"Cause Zim feels safe." Said Zim

"You must of been yelled at pretty bad by your leaders." I said sadly

"Yes. How can you tell that much?" Asked Zim

"Well how your behaving and the look in your eyes and the face expression you give off here and there when thinking back of the past," I said

"You can tell by that much?" Said Zim

"Yes, I may be distanced from others, but I like to cheer up the sad people." I said

"Did you want to call your mother and go over to Zim's house after skool?" Asked Dib

"Sure." I said

"Oh be warned Gir will most likely jump on you and he talks cause he is a robot." Said Dib

"Cool." I said

"No not cool." Said Dib and Zim I started to laugh

"Why not?" I asked

"You don't want to push it." Said Dib Zim nodded in agreement.

"I saw Gir I think he is adorable." I said

"Cutely annoying." Said Dib Zim cracked up laughing.

"Huh?" I said

"Gir is a robot but messes up on lots of things and the fact he is stupid." Said Zim

"That's true. The fact that Gir is stupid." Said Dib

"Let's say that Gir can't read and he is a robot. Well when he mixes the waffle mix he puts soap in the mix when your suppose to add water. And the other thing is that when water is in it's raw from; liquid form it is like acid when it comes in contact with my skin." Said Zim

"So water will hurt you when not cooked?" I said Zim nodded

"I need to go check on my demon sister." Said Dib and leaves to go to the lunch room.

"Zim let's go to the lunch room as well." I suggested He wraps his arms around me.

"No, Zim likes your comfort. Zim is afraid that you will disappear on him." Said Zim

"I won't disappear anytime close to soon Zim. Your sweet. I don't know how things were like on your planet, but to me your kind; loving, caring to me. I thought I was going to have a hell of a time making friends." I said Zim was taller than me maybe by 4inches. He was looking down at me. I noticed that he was getting closer and closer to me. Before I knew it his lips were on mine! He pulled away from me. I noticed that his face was a darker started to walk away from me.

"Zim! Please don't go." I pleaded He turns around to face me.

"Zim doesn't understand his emotions Nichole. Something in my mind told me to do that. Your mad at me." Said Zim sadly He started to walk off I followed after him and hugged him.

"I am not mad I am shocked that you kissed me. No harm done to me." I said smiling

"I'm a defect I am s.." Said Zim I cut him off by placing my finger in front of him as a sign to stop talking.

"Your mine defect and your not stupid. Zim I love you for who you are. When We first met my heart has been fluttering since. Love is an emotion that can bring pain and joy and other emotions together. I don't know what all your kind did on your planet. as far as your traditions. From how you said the word defect it is a bad word to be called. Kids at my old school would call me worse things than that word. Over time after being laughed at and being made fun of I learned not to let those things destroy me. Zim just be yourself; personality wise." I said Zim started to get closer to me again. Once again the gap between us closed.

"Um guys uh." Said Dib shock we both pulled away at the sound of Dib's voice.

"Zim I seen Irken space ships out there from the skool." Said Dib I heard Zim say something in another language. I was hearing screaming from other people.

"Nichole come on I don't want my kind to hurt you." Said Zim but before we started running an Tall Irken got in front of us.

"Zim you would protect theses stupid creatures? Such a defect you are." Said the Irken

"Defect or not he is my friend." I said The Irken got rid of Zim's disguise. Zim had two antenna and pinkish reddish clear orbs. I head more gasps from the other humans.

"Dib was right there were aliens and the fact Zim was one of those monsters." Said a male human The taller Irken grabbed me I kicked him in the 'no no' spot.

"You better think again before trying to grab me!" I said I didn't see another Irken behind me and I was knocked out. I heard Zim yelling my name before I passed out.  
SIX HOURS LATER  
I woke up I was at home? Shit I was at home I was in my bed. I know that it wasn't a dream so how am I am I back at home. It hit me that the house was sound proof. I was looking around my room. I got up from my bed and opened my door, I crept down the hall slowly. I started to hear voices. I even heard Zim's voice along with my mother's voice and so other voices. The language wasn't english. For some reason I could understand it.

"When do you plan to tell your daughter that she is a hybrid Irken?" Asked an unfamiliar voice I was shocked 'Wait I am not fully human?' I thought I heard Zim yelling with a mumble in a language.

"I think it is time. Zim you need to claim the hell down! You can't protect her from what might happen to her! Her father is an evil Irken that will try to harm her. He is bound to come and get her. She may turn evil due to her father's blood." Said my mother

"Well, I can try." Said Zim

"Tallest Red please take him back to Irk and let me deal with my mate. Not even I am human." Said my mother I got closer to hear more. I was shocked. What the hell am I? I'm not human!?

"As you wish. Zim if she doesn't turn evil you may return." Said what I assumed was Tallest Red voice.

"No, I don't want to leave Nichole's side at all!" Shouted Zim

"Pipe down or you will wake her up." Said my mother

"What will happen to Nichole's twin sister Rei?" Asked Tallest Red 'Wait what!? A twin sister?' I thought

"Cloud will send her to provoke Nichole." Said my mother

"I don't want to leave Nichole behind." Said Zim it sounded like he was crying.

"Do you know if she has discovered her Irken form?" Asked Tallest Red

"Not yet. She will very soon. Lately she has been not wanting to eat not much sleep. Her skin is starting to change colors now." Said my mother I looked at my skin it did have a green tent to it. Not too bad though. I could still get away. 'I guess I am changing forms' I thought I heard a loud noise in that room.

"Dammit you see if that woke up Nichole." Said Tallest Red I came out into view

"I heard what was said." I said They stood there in shame

"So I am a hybrid Irken and my father I believe if I heard right his name is cloud and I have a twin sister named Rei that will try to hunt me down. And you guys going to send Zim back to Irk. What the hell is wrong with all of you! I'm not human. What is my other half as a Hybrid? Why did y'all hide the damn truth from me!" I yelled

"Nichole I can explain." Said my mother

"Was moving here your way of trying to get away from my father. You hid the truth from me for 15 years now. Or was it longer than that?" I asked

"Longer about um I believe it was 18 year and that is earth time." Said my mother

"On Irk your a smeet." Said Who I believed was Tallest Red

"What the hell is a smeet?" I asked

"A baby." Answered my mother laughing

"Why does Zim has to go back to Irk?" I asked

"Damn, you heard too much. Zim has became a dear one to you, has he not?" Asked Tallest Red

"Yes, I love Zim. I may not know the rules on Irk and how things work, but please stop name calling Zim. I don't want nothing bad to happen to him." I said Other Irkens were gaping at me.

"Nichole you have no right to ask or to tell them what to do." Said Zim with shock

"And watch/hear you be made fun of. Your the one who got clinging on me. To me we're all defects. Meaning we all make mistakes at times. We all have weakness and strengths. And we all have emotions." I said My mother and Zim and some other Irkens backed away from me and Red.

"Amditting weakness then pointing out facts." Said Tallest Red and started laughing. The other Irkens including Zim were confused.

"Nichole that was rude." Said my mother

"She is fine Mrs. Lee. You have guts to say that to the Tallest. There is another Tallest his name Is Purple he is back on Irk. He didn't want to deal with child's play. I don't find this Child's play at all." Said Tallest Red laughing 'Oh brother.' I thought


	3. Making Tallest Red mad Going to Irk

**Suppose to be more funny. I noticed how many people looked at this like ****74 Views** **and** **35 Visitors that is a lot. That is within 4 days! When I saw that I was like didn't see that happen. I would like reviews though. To me I think the humor picks up in my opinion. Please read &amp; Review. I would like that a lot.**

Nichole's Prov  
"child's play? I may be a child but some of you Irkens are running away from the truth. Running away denying the truth is bad. I've done that in the past for different reasons. I have fallen weak due to my emotions, but I got past it and time to time I will far weak because of my emotions." I said

"Our Paks are suppose to make us emotionless. Since you weren't born from like a tube for young smeets you don't require a Pak." Said Tallest Red

"Sorry to bust your pride here, but if you really didn't have emotion you wouldn't be making face expressions and your tone in voice as in pitch won't change. By the way revengeance is follow suited by many emotions. I can tell in everyone of an Irken's eyes that revengeance runs in each one of you. Now that child's play." I said

"Nichole I think you took that too far." Said Zim

"Um who wants something to eat." Said my mother I know that she was trying to change the topic now.

"For a hybrid Irken you are a smart ass." Said Tallest Red

"Why thank you." I said Some of the other Irkens started to laugh slightly. Zim smirked at my comment.

"You pointed out the faults in the empire." Said Tallest Red

"I figured as much. Here is a tip. Sometimes our emotions give out more strength. Downside is that it is out of control and causes the person not to think straight in the battle in your term." I said

"May I ask how you two started talking about that?" Asked my mother

"She is defining Child's play in many areas like a smart ass." Answered Tallest Red laughing

"Oh laughing is part of another emotion. joy or when your just plain happy or like me with my smart ass personality." I said Zim and some other Irkens started laughing their asses off even my mother. I was bitting my lip to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"Your a little devil." Said Tallest Red

"Did I make you mad? hmm?" I said being a smart ass

"Mrs. Lee would you mind if I took her to Irk along with Zim?" Asked Tallest Red

"I don't see why not. She could learn about how things are on Irk." Said my mother

"Wait what?" I said

"Ha, you didn't think I would be pissed off at you. On Irk being rude to your leaders is disrespectful and disgraceful." Said Tallest Red

"Nichole I suggest you pack up now." Said my mother I groaned 'Damn why did I have to be a smart ass? I am such a fool.' I thought I went upstairs and packed up for my trip to Irk. I had packed some clothes my music player and charger, my laptop and charger in a suite case. I head back downstairs.

"When we get to Irk your going to be wearing Irken clothes not Earth clothes." Said Tallest Red

"Won't I still be noticed since I won't look like the others on Irk?" I asked

"Most likely maybe till you change into your Irken form." Said Tallest Red

"Nichole you worry too much." Said Zim laughing

"Define worry." Said Tallest Red

"um thinking about what could happen. I can pull it up on my phone for the true meaning." I said

"Go ahead." Said tallest Red So I typed worry into my phone

"Here you go worrying, worried)1 [ no obj. ] give way to anxiety or unease; allow one's mind to dwell on difficulty or troubles: _he worried abouthis soldier sons in the war_ | [ with clause ] _: I began to worry whether I had done the right thing_.• [ with obj. ] cause to feel anxiety or concern: _there was no need to worry her_ | _I've been worrying myself sickover my mother_.• [ with obj. ] cause annoyance to: _the noise never really stops, but it doesn't worry me_." I read (Thanks dictoranarys)

"You are like that." Said Tallest Red

"Go figured. I wonder what the slang is like on Irk." I said

"Way different from Earth's slang." Said Zim

"Zim no one asked for your input." Said Tallest Red

"He was answering my question. Unlike you, you want to be mean." I said teasing

"Mean Huh? Well the slang here for your term would be; two can play that game." Said Tallest Red I rolled my eyes

"Well we aren't going to Irk?" I asked

"Nichole, I want you to be on your best behavior understand?" Said my mother

"Yes." I said

"Well let's go. Zim you fly your cruiser to the massive. Take Nichole with you." Said Tallest Red

"So is Cloud the name of my father?" I asked

"Let's not worry about that right now." Said Tallest Red

"I want to understand better. Can you at least tell me the history of Irk?" I pleaded with the puppy dog face

"Me and Tallest Purple will tell you the history on Irk. And what is that face your making?" Asked Tallest Red my mother laughed

"She does that to get her way. It is a begging look. Humans call it the puppy face. For someone who makes that cute face when wanting something they make that face. Try not to let that pleading look get to the best of you goes for everyone of yo Irkens y'all hear?" Said my mother

"You heard Mrs. Lee." Said Tallest Red I groaned. 'dammit I guess I can still keep trying the look on Irk. hehe gotta see what happens' I thought

"Yes my Tallest." Said all the Irkens including Zim saluting Tallest Red. Tallest Red then picks me up and carries me in one arm to a space ship. He drops me in it.

"Zim will be with you later he is carrying your things. Stay put." Said Tallest Red and leaves I was in the space ship. I saw Zim carrying my things, I got out and helped him.

"Nichole didn't Tallest Red tell you to stay put?" Asked Zim

"Yes, but your here and I want to help. I feel weak and useless not doing anything." I said He laughed. I grabbed some things and helped him put it in the space ship.

"Why do you have water?" Asked Zim

"I need it to live. I will die of thirst." I said

"Water is like acid to me." Said Zim

"Not just to you but to the other Irkens." I said

"Yes, so be careful to with the water. When you change forms Tallest Red told Zim it might hurt when your body decides to change rapidly fast. Well we can't keep the others waiting. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple will be mad if Zim kept them waiting. Tallest Purple doesn't have tolerance for child's play nor Zim being late." Said Zim We get into the ship and Zim takes off. I cling onto him. I was afraid of heights.

"Why are you hugging Zim?" Asked Zim

"Your going to find this stupid though. I am afraid of heights." I said

"Huh? You never been up this high, how can you be afraid of heights?" Asked Zim

"Doesn't matter how high I am off the ground like I am 2-3 feet off the ground I freak out. On high places on in elementary on the playground, I would see kids jump off. Kids jumping off from the monkey bars, swings etc. One time I was dared to go down a poll. I was scared so someone pushed me." I said still holding onto him

"You should be find. Irken ships are safer than earth ships. You see that big ship?" Asked Zim

"Yes." I answered

"That's the Massive. The name Massive should be obvious." Said Zim

"That's its big? Maybe a more than likely of getting lost?" I said in a question way

"Yes." Said Zim

"Incoming transmission from the Tallests." Said the computer I stopped clinging onto Zim for the time.

"Let it through." Said Zim Tallest Red appeared and along with another tall Irken.

"For a defect, I can't believe that your coming back to Irk." Said the tall Irken next to Tallest Red I was in front of the screen next to Zim

"Are you Tallest Purple by chance?" I asked

"How dare you!." Shouted the tall Irken I hid behind Zim.

"Yes that is Tallest Purple. Be nice to her Purple. Nichole starting tomorrow you will be put into training. Why? Because I am sure that you don't know how to fight. Zim why not sum up the do's and don'ts. She needs to get to know the rules on Irk. What your used to on Earth Nichole isn't the same on Irk." Said Tallest Red I was back in view.

"What is Irken training like?" I asked softly

"Can you repeat that?" Asked Tallest Red Zim didn't even understand what I said as well cause he looked at me like 'didn't quite catch that.'

"What Irken training like?" I asked a little louder.

"An Irken not knowing how to fight how sad. You are a defect as well!" Said Tallest Purple

"Shut up! You can name call me all you want! I don't want to hear it when I am around. I am tired of people doing that to me. It is stupid. I am not afraid to speak my mind out! All creatures have emotions and words hurt after awhile. You can only dust off the words for a while till you can't anymore. I know that I am a defect to the both of you, but I could care less. Being called a defect to me means that I am different and there is nothing wrong with that." I said Tallest Red backed up. Zim went behind the ship's chair.

"You bitch! How dare you talk back to me! Zim when you get on the Massive bring her to the bridge right away! GoodBye!" Shouted Tallest Purple and the transmission disconnected. I didn't even flinch at his words.

"What an ass." I said Zim came from behind the chair.

"Your in big trouble now." Said Zim

"So, if he wants to put me down in person I will speak out my mind again." I said Zim was standing close to me. I looked up at him.

"ZIm how long will it take to get there from this distance. I can see the Massive from this far." I said

"Not much longer. Zim may not see you for awhile." Said Zim He was still getting closer to me so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed again. I felt his tongue move around the inside of my mouth.

"Incoming transmission from the Tallest." Said the computer We pulled away fast and got to a reason amount of space. Tallest Red appeared on the screen.

"Tallest Purple is down at the ship bay waiting. If I were you two Say your goodbyes. If all of us get out of this alive I will let you to be mates." Said Tallest Red smiling.

"Thank you. I wish I could huge you for thanks." I said He laughed

"What will Tallest Purple say?" Asked Zim

"Most likely won't agree. Zim I want you to come to me so I can talk to you in private. Nichole you will be with Tallest Purple. Be warned he might smack the shit out of you. I knew you had a nice side. Zim When it comes to fighting we will need you. I know that you are like a mad Irken and will go insane with that. You are one of our strongest fighters. Nichole prepare yourself for harsh treatment. Well gotta go." Said Tallest Red and the transmission ended.

"Your the one that gave off the hint." Said Zim

"I think Tallest Red kind of saw it coming." I said

"I wonder how things are going to end?" Wondered Zim

"I agree. Only time will tell." I said we were on the Massive now we got off Zim's space ship. I saw Tallest Purple. Zim was unpacking my things while some other Irkens were helping him. Some were watching me and Tallest Purple.

"You think you have the right to back talk me you are dead wrong!" Yelled tallest Purple 'Damn Tallest Red wasn't kidding about him being mad and didn't deal with behavior like mine.' I thought I gulped He slapped me hard across the face.

"Ow that fucking hurt!" I yelled

"Defect if I were you I would keep your mouth shut! Do what I tell you to do when told!" Said Tallest Purple Some Irkens cringed when they heard the word 'defect'. It was a bad thing to be called that! Tallest Purple grabs my wrist tightly. Too tight in fact, I was trying to loosen his grip, but only made his grip tighter. My wrist was starting to change color due to a lack of oxygen flowing through the blood and the fact the blood was having a hard time flowing to that area. I bit Tallest Purple and he letted go of me. I was rubbing my wrist, trying to get the blood to flow right to to the upper area of my hand.

"You bitch now you bit me!?" Bellowed Tallest Purple I ran off as fast as I could away from him. 'shit now I done it. I just had to piss him off' I thought I took off running before he could hit me.


	4. chapter 4

Nichole's Prov  
"child's play? I may be a child but some of you Irkens are running away from the truth. Running away denying the truth is bad. I've done that in the past for different reasons. I have fallen weak due to my emotions, but I got past it and time to time I will far weak because of my emotions." I said

"Our Paks are suppose to make us emotionless. Since you weren't born from like a tube for young smeets you don't require a Pak." Said Tallest Red

"Sorry to bust your pride here, but if you really didn't have emotion you wouldn't be making face expressions and your tone in voice as in pitch won't change. By the way revengeance is follow suited by many emotions. I can tell in everyone of an Irken's eyes that revengeance runs in each one of you. Now that child's play." I said

"Nichole I think you took that too far." Said Zim

"Um who wants something to eat." Said my mother I know that she was trying to change the topic now.

"For a hybrid Irken you are a smart ass." Said Tallest Red

"Why thank you." I said Some of the other Irkens started to laugh slightly. Zim smirked at my comment.

"You pointed out the faults in the empire." Said Tallest Red

"I figured as much. Here is a tip. Sometimes our emotions give out more strength. Downside is that it is out of control and causes the person not to think straight in the battle in your term." I said

"May I ask how you two started talking about that?" Asked my mother

"She is defining Child's play in many areas like a smart ass." Answered Tallest Red laughing

"Oh laughing is part of another emotion. joy or when your just plain happy or like me with my smart ass personality." I said Zim and some other Irkens started laughing their asses off even my mother. I was bitting my lip to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"Your a little devil." Said Tallest Red

"Did I make you mad? hmm?" I said being a smart ass

"Mrs. Lee would you mind if I took her to Irk along with Zim?" Asked Tallest Red

"I don't see why not. She could learn about how things are on Irk." Said my mother

"Wait what?" I said

"Ha, you didn't think I would be pissed off at you. On Irk being rude to your leaders is disrespectful and disgraceful." Said Tallest Red

"Nichole I suggest you pack up now." Said my mother I groaned 'Damn why did I have to be a smart ass? I am such a fool.' I thought I went upstairs and packed up for my trip to Irk. I had packed some clothes my music player and charger, my laptop and charger in a suite case. I head back downstairs.

"When we get to Irk your going to be wearing Irken clothes not Earth clothes." Said Tallest Red

"Won't I still be noticed since I won't look like the others on Irk?" I asked

"Most likely maybe till you change into your Irken form." Said Tallest Red

"Nichole you worry too much." Said Zim laughing

"Define worry." Said Tallest Red

"um thinking about what could happen. I can pull it up on my phone for the true meaning." I said

"Go ahead." Said tallest Red So I typed worry into my phone

"Here you go worrying, worried)1 [ no obj. ] give way to anxiety or unease; allow one's mind to dwell on difficulty or troubles: _he worried abouthis soldier sons in the war_ | [ with clause ] _: I began to worry whether I had done the right thing_.• [ with obj. ] cause to feel anxiety or concern: _there was no need to worry her_ | _I've been worrying myself sickover my mother_.• [ with obj. ] cause annoyance to: _the noise never really stops, but it doesn't worry me_." I read (Thank dictoranarys)

"You are like that." Said Tallest Red

"Go figured. I wonder what the slang is like on Irk." I said

"Way different from Earth's slang." Said Zim

"Zim no one asked for your input." Said Tallest Red

"He was answering my question. Unlike you, you want to be mean." I said teasing

"Mean Huh? Well the slang here for your term would be; two can play that game." Said Tallest Red I rolled my eyes

"Well we aren't going to Irk?" I asked

"Nichole, I want you to be on your best behavior understand?" Said my mother

"Yes." I said

"Well let's go. Zim you fly your cruiser to the massive. Take Nichole with you." Said Tallest Red

"So is Cloud the name of my father?" I asked

"Let's not worry about that right now." Said Tallest Red

"I want to understand better. Can you at least tell me the history of Irk?" I pleaded with the puppy dog face

"Me and Tallest Purple will tell you the history on Irk. And what is that face your making?" Asked Tallest Red my mother laughed

"She does that to get her way. It is a begging look. Humans call it the puppy face. For someone who makes that cute face when wanting something they make that face. Try not to let that pleading look get to the best of you goes for everyone of yo Irkens y'all hear?" Said my mother

"You heard Mrs. Lee." Said Tallest Red I groaned. 'dammit I guess I can still keep trying the look on Irk. hehe gotta see what happens' I thought

"Yes my Tallest." Said all the Irkens including Zim saluting Tallest Red. Tallest Red then picks me up and carries me in one arm to a space ship. He drops me in it.

"Zim will be with you later he is carrying your things. Stay put." Said Tallest Red and leaves I was in the space ship. I saw Zim carrying my things, I got out and helped him.

"Nichole didn't Tallest Red tell you to stay put?" Asked Zim

"Yes, but your here and I want to help. I feel weak and useless not doing anything." I said He laughed. I grabbed some things and helped him put it in the space ship.

"Why do you have water?" Asked Zim

"I need it to live. I will die of thirst." I said

"Water is like acid to me." Said Zim

"Not just to you but to the other Irkens." I said

"Yes, so be careful to with the water. When you change forms Tallest Red told Zim it might hurt when your body decides to change rapidly fast. Well we can't keep the others waiting. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple will be mad if Zim kept them waiting. Tallest Purple doesn't have tolerance for child's play nor Zim being late." Said Zim We get into the ship and Zim takes off. I cling onto him. I was afraid of heights.

"Why are you hugging Zim?" Asked Zim

"Your going to find this stupid though. I am afraid of heights." I said

"Huh? You never been up this high, how can you be afraid of heights?" Asked Zim

"Doesn't matter how high I am off the ground like I am 2-3 feet off the ground I freak out. On high places on in elementary on the playground, I would see kids jump off. Kids jumping off from the monkey bars, swings etc. One time I was dared to go down a poll. I was scared so someone pushed me." I said still holding onto him

"You should be find. Irken ships are safer than earth ships. You see that big ship?" Asked Zim

"Yes." I answered

"That's the Massive. The name Massive should be obvious." Said Zim

"That's its big? Maybe a more than likely of getting lost?" I said in a question way

"Yes." Said Zim

"Incoming transmission from the Tallests." Said the computer I stopped clinging onto Zim for the time.

"Let it through." Said Zim Tallest Red appeared and along with another tall Irken.

"For a defect, I can't believe that your coming back to Irk." Said the tall Irken next to Tallest Red I was in front of the screen next to Zim

"Are you Tallest Purple by chance?" I asked

"How dare you!." Shouted the tall Irken I hid behind Zim.

"Yes that is Tallest Purple. Be nice to her Purple. Nichole starting tomorrow you will be put into training. Why? Because I am sure that you don't know how to fight. Zim why not sum up the do's and don'ts. She needs to get to know the rules on Irk. What your used to on Earth Nichole isn't the same on Irk." Said Tallest Red I was back in view.

"What is Irken training like?" I asked softly

"Can you repeat that?" Asked Tallest Red Zim didn't even understand what I said as well cause he looked at me like 'didn't quite catch that.'

"What Irken training like?" I asked a little louder.

"An Irken not knowing how to fight how sad. You are a defect as well!" Said Tallest Purple

"Shut up! You can name call me all you want! I don't want to hear it when I am around. I am tired of people doing that to me. It is stupid. I am not afraid to speak my mind out! All creatures have emotions and words hurt after awhile. You can only dust off the words for a while till you can't anymore. I know that I am a defect to the both of you, but I could care less. Being called a defect to me means that I am different and there is nothing wrong with that." I said Tallest Red backed up. Zim went behind the ship's chair.

"You bitch! How dare you talk back to me! Zim when you get on the Massive bring her to the bridge right away! GoodBye!" Shouted Tallest Purple and the transmission disconnected. I didn't even flinch at his words.

"What an ass." I said Zim came from behind the chair.

"Your in big trouble now." Said Zim

"So, if he wants to put me down in person I will speak out my mind again." I said Zim was standing close to me. I looked up at him.

"ZIm how long will it take to get there from this distance. I can see the Massive from this far." I said

"Not much longer. Zim may not see you for awhile." Said Zim He was still getting closer to me so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed again. I felt his tongue move around the inside of my mouth.

"Incoming transmission from the Tallest." Said the computer We pulled away fast and got to a reason amount of space. Tallest Red appeared on the screen.

"Tallest Purple is down at the ship bay waiting. If I were you two Say your goodbyes. If all of us get out of this alive I will let you to be mates." Said Tallest Red smiling.

"Thank you. I wish I could huge you for thanks." I said He laughed

"What will Tallest Purple say?" Asked Zim

"Most likely won't agree. Zim I want you to come to me so I can talk to you in private. Nichole you will be with Tallest Purple. Be warned he might smack the shit out of you. I knew you had a nice side. Zim When it comes to fighting we will need you. I know that you are like a mad Irken and will go insane with that. You are one of our strongest fighters. Nichole prepare yourself for harsh treatment. Well gotta go." Said Tallest Red and the transmission ended.

"Your the one that gave off the hint." Said Zim

"I think Tallest Red kind of saw it coming." I said

"I wonder how things are going to end?" Wondered Zim

"I agree. Only time will tell." I said we were on the Massive now we got off Zim's space ship. I saw Tallest Purple. Zim was unpacking my things while some other Irkens were helping him. Some were watching me and Tallest Purple.

"You think you have the right to back talk me you are dead wrong!" Yelled tallest Purple 'Damn Tallest Red wasn't kidding about him being mad and didn't deal with behavior like mine.' I thought I gulped He slapped me hard across the face.

"Ow that fucking hurt!" I yelled

"Defect if I were you I would keep your mouth shut! Do what I tell you to do when told!" Said Tallest Purple Some Irkens cringed when they heard the word 'defect'. It was a bad thing to be called that! Tallest Purple grabs my wrist tightly. Too tight in face I was trying to loosen his grip, but only made his grip tighter. My wrist was starting to change color due to a lack of oxygen flowing through the blood and the fact the blood was having a hard time flowing to that area. I bit Tallest Purple and he letted go of me. I was rubbing my wrist, trying to get the blood to flow right to to the upper area of my hand.

"You bitch now you bit me!?" Bellowed Tallest Purple I ran off as fast as I could away from him. 'shit now I done it. I just had to piss him off' I thought I took off running before he could hit me.


End file.
